For The First Time
by vero charlie agron
Summary: Historia Faberry de un rp escrito por mi amiga Noe como Rachel y yo como Quinn. Hemos empezado hace poco con mucho entusiasmo porque nos encanta Faberry, espero os guste y lo disfruteis :
1. Chapter 1

Fist Day in Senior Year Capitulo 1

Se habia levantado temprano para prepararse aconciencia para el primer dia de su ultimo a o en el Mckinley, era su ultimo a o y queria que todo saliera perfecto despues de como habian salido las cosas en los dos ultimos a os. Primero se habia quedado embarazada de Puck dando finalmente a su hija en adopci n cosa que les doli muchisimo tanto a Puck como a ella pero era lo mejor que podian hacer, eran tan solo unos adolescentes asustados que no podian ser padres a esa edad. La peque a ni a llamada Beth habia sido adoptada por la se orita Corcoran la madre biologica de Rachel Berry, el solo oir el nombre de la peque a diva hacia que en Quinn surgieran varios tipos de sentimientos siempre habia sido su rival sobretodo por Finn el cual era su novio y la peque a chica le arrebat de las manos como si nada.

Se podria decir que odiaba a la chica pero no era asi digamos que su historia era algo m s complicada que todo lo que les rodeaba, historia que poco a poco ireis conociendo. Despu s de todo aquello sucedido con su hija lleg el comienzo del senior year, la rubia volvi a las animadoras cogiendo de nuevo el puesto de capitana teniendo por ello una pelea con Santana Lopez, que os puedo decir de la relaci n de Quinn y Santana, es una especie de relaci n de amor y odio la que llevan las dos chicas que son amigas y enemigas al mismo tiempo pero en el fondo se quieren muchisimo.

Pasaron las semanas en ese nuevo a o y las cosas volvian a su cauce Quinn volvia a ser la chica popular que era antes del embarazo y que la repudieran por eso. Un dia lleg al glee club un chico rubio muy guapo llamado Sam con el que tuvo que cantar en dueto y con el que al final termin saliendo por un tiempo para terminar enga andolo con Finn. La relaci n de Quinn y Finn era peculiar, ni siquiera ella misma sabia bien porque habia vuelto con el alto chico asi enga ando al buenazo de su novio pero asi habia sido.

Sentia la necesidad de estar con Finn quizas m s que por amor por molestar a Rachel a la que seguia teniendo en el punto de mira molestandola cada vez que podia a veces ni siquiera sabia porque lo hacia simplemente sentia que tenia que hacerlo. Lleg el dia del prom e ilusionadisima con ganar lo preparo todo aconciencia pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando nombraron reina a Kurt y a quien le echo la culpa, a la de siempre a Rachel Berry a la que seguia teniendo entre ceja y ceja a pesar de algun que otro acercamiento.

Despues de todo eso llego el dia de los nacionales en New York viaj emocionada con que pudieran ganar aunque la realidad era bastante distinta y gracias a la estupidez que cometieron Rachel y Finn sobre el escenario perdieron toda probabilidad de ganar. Volvieron a Lima de nuevo al mundo real donde terminarian su a o Junior para enfrentarse al ultimo verano que pasarian como estudiantes del Mckinley. Lleg el verano y con ello las vacaciones de verano donde cada uno se fue con su familia por lo que la rubia hizo lo mismo con la suya yendose a pasar el verano a la casa que alquilaban todos los veranos en la playa. Pas unos meses muy intensos ese verano encontrandose con alguien totalmente inesperado.

Con todo listo Quinn se dispuso a ir al instituto a comenzar su ultimo a o alli esperando que todo le saliera perfecto y no hubiera m s inconvenientes como en a os anteriores ya habia tenido bastante con los dos a os anteriores. Cogi su coche y condujo tranquilamente mientras escuchaba musica hasta el Mckinley, una vez alli aparc donde siempre lo hacia y sacando todas sus cosas camin dentro del instituto con la cabeza en alto viendo como de costumbre todos se apartaban a su camino. Camin hasta llegar a su taquilla y despues de dejar sus cosas se choc con alguien que la hizo tirar los libros que llevaba para su siguiente clase.- Mira por donde caminas.

-Grit frustada agachandose a recoger sus cosas sin mirar con quien habia chocado hasta que roz sus manos con la de la otra persona notando un tacto familiar, levant su vista encontrandose nada m s y nada menos que a Rachel Berry de frente lo que provoc diversas sensaciones en ella.-Tenias que ser tu .

-Gru un poco terminando de recoger todo.- La proxima vez lleva m s cuidado Berry.-Comenz a caminar direcci n a clase intentando no cruzar ninguna mirada m s que las pocas que habia cruzado con la morena en esos pocos segundos que sus miradas se habian cruzado reviviendo cosas en Quinn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fist Day in Senior Year

Primer d a de clases. Rachel como cada d a de su rutina. Se levanta a las 6AM y hace una hora y media de el ptica mientras observa la imagen que cuelga de la pared. Una de las tantas im genes de aquel verano que le costar a olvidar por mucho que se arrepintiese de ello.

Ella sol a ser la perdedora del instituto, mejor dicho, a n lo sigue siendo.

Animadoras y jugadores se han dedicado a estropearle los que supuestamente deber an de ser los mejores de su vida. Todo por culpa de formar parte del Glee Club y por su ropa. Ropa que decidi cambiar en esta nueva etapa.

El a o pasado se pod a resumir en una palabra: Movidito . Su relaci n con Finn se estrope despu s de que sta se enterara de que perdi su primera vez con Santana, persona que estrope a n m s las cosas. Si fuera otra animadora, Rachel ten a claro que su reacci n no hubiera sido como la que fue en su d a. Sin duda alguna, no se hubiera l ado con Puckerman.

La situaci n empeor a n m s (como si fuera posible) al parecer a Finn se le ocurri la maravillosa idea de conseguir a Quinn, incluso si sta estaba con Sam, el nuevo chico. Lo peor de todo es que lo consigui y hizo pasar a Rachel los peores meses de su vida.

Despu s llegaron las regionales y su primer tema: Get It Right. Ten a que reconocer que ganaron gracias a Quinn, que fue qui n la inispir a que compusiera una canci n tan especial como sta. Las razones, a n no es capaz de decirlas.

Su nariz sufri una peque a factura y se llev el susto de su vida. Se empe aba en tener la nariz de Quinn, incluso con peligro a que su voz pudiera dejar de ser la misma y entonces, adi s Broadway. Por suerte acept a tiempo que su f sico no deber a de importar con su talento y lo dej estar.

Lleg Nueva York y lleg el momento de las nacionales. Perdieron, s , pero volvi con Finn. Se alegr en su d a, no rompieron durante todo el veran y de echo, a n siguen juntos. Aunque los recuerdos del verano que vivi Rachel siguieran m s vivos que nunca, aunque a n siga sinti ndose culpable por ello.

Despu s de ducharse y prepararse para su primer d a como Senior se fue para el Instituto (esta vez tuvo que asistir andando, ya que su padre por problemas de trabajo de ltima hora en el hospital no pudo llevarla y su coche est en el taller). Cuando lleg se fue directa a su taquilla, ignorando por completo a Finn ya que lo ltimo que quer a en ese momento era encontr rselo y lidiar con su afici n a los videojuegos. Rachel empezaba a divagar en su mundo, cuando de repente not como chocaba contra alguien: - Mira por d nde caminas.

Reconoci su voz al instante y desde un principio intent evitar el contacto visual pero un leve roce de manos hizo que su cuerpo volviera a experimentar lo que no hab a sentido en muchos meses. Cuando conectaron sus miradas, la frialdad de Quinn volvi a hacerse cargo de ella: - Ten as que ser tu La pr xima vez lleva m s cuidado Berry.

- Lo-lo siento Quinn la pr xima vez intentar no tirar tus libros.

Dirigi su camino hac a el auditorio cuando sinti unos brazos agarr ndole. 


End file.
